


Covered in Betrayal

by ButtercupFics



Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit anyway, Betrayal, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scenting, Unrequited Love, Vomiting, cum covering, geralt is not a good person in this, only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics
Summary: Geralt loves the smell of Jaskier mixed with his semen, only problem is Jaskier doesn't know this... and doesn't want it.A.k.a Geralt deviously works to spilling his load over the bard without him ever finding out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963582
Kudos: 52





	Covered in Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I recieved on Tumblr, "noncon Geraskier and G who cums on J over and over without him realising? No axii or other mind control, just G being sneaky as hell? But he does it A LOT, just a gradual thing so J didn’t realise. IF u want to have him realise, pls some highkey disgust, like gagging and retching as he tries to come to terms with it?"

He didn’t start out with the intention of doing it; it was just an accident that grew from being agonisingly horny.

At the time, masturbating was just a long overdue solution to his problem, it hadn’t even mattered that Jaskier was asleep in the bed with him- he paid no mind to the body lying beside him. The bard had had far too many ales earlier to wake up anyway and Geralt was far too antsy to not jerk off: it might’ve been his only opportunity in a long while to relieve some sexual stress.

It wasn’t a big thing.

With his small clothes pulled down, his hand stroking his shaft and each feathered touch making his hips actively lift, it embarrassingly didn’t take long for him to cum, with it shooting all over his hand and stomach.

Despite it being short-lived, he was nonetheless satisfied and contented. The only issue being the mess he’d made over himself which was hastily fixed by a damp cloth to clean up with and afterwards, there was no need to think anything else of it and Geralt let the day drift away.

It was only in the morning that he noticed something was off. A smell that brought a smile to his lips as he woke, one that spoke of a good day but in his morning-fogged mind, he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was.

That was until Jaskier sat up and stretched beside him on the bed.

Right there on Jaskier’s exposed hip was a few drops of Geralt’s cum from last night. The salty scent combined with the naturally sweet smell of Jaskier was calling to him.

It set Geralt alight- now fully alert from it. There was something instinctive in Geralt that wanted him to take an even deeper sniff of it, to smell that enticing combination. It made Jaskier smell claimed, to smell like him, like he was Geralt’s and no one else’s.

He must’ve looked an obvious mess because when Jaskier turned with greetings on his lips, he paused with brows lowered, “Are you alright, Geralt?”

He should’ve confessed in that moment. Jaskier could read him like a book and he was sure to discover the drops of semen as soon as he changed for the day; then he’d confront Geralt and the Witcher wouldn’t know what to say and it would be a mess but surprisingly, he watched as Jaskier got up- still waiting for a reply- to start getting dressed. It was clear he hadn’t noticed as he pulled his clothes over Geralt’s cum and unknowingly held it in place.

Geralt could’ve still said something, an apology, anything; but there was a selfish part of him that wanted it to stay there. He wanted to breathe it in to memorise it to heart, to keep his possession over Jaskier and to let it keep stirring the desire in him wildly. So instead he settled for a casual ‘hmm’ to cover up the misdeeds which fortunately calmed his friend’s inquisitive nature and replaced it with familiar amusement.

Jaskier carried on the day as if all was normal; he didn’t know Geralt’s internal struggle that was driving him crazy. Just continued as if Geralt’s cum wasn’t stuck on him, as if Geralt could concentrate on anything but that and his mind wasn’t pulled to the prospect of having a part of himself on Jaskier, claiming the bard without him even realising. Jaskier was completely oblivious and Geralt was more aware than ever that he wanted Jaskier like this, to always smell of him.

Alas, the scent eventually did fade away with the cum and disappointment twisted in his gut; the first time might’ve been an accident but it cemented Geralt’s unknown lust for more and the following times were anything but that.

When it happened again, Geralt had been planning it for a few days to get it just right. He waited until Jaskier was far too inebriated again to wake up from the noise; he even offered to pay for a few extra drinks that night to make sure and then it was just a matter of Jaskier going to sleep.

Time dragged as Geralt waited and waited until finally Jaskier’s breaths evened out as he fell into a slumber. 

Kicking into action, Geralt stripped off his bottom half hastily and threw everything to the side, wanting to get his scent back on Jaskier as soon as possible.

His eyes drifted to his companion, so peaceful and unaware of what Geralt was about to do to him. He put all his trust in Geralt, showered him in adoration and friendship and Geralt was going to break it all on purpose, for selfish reasons.

Maybe Jaskier would be happy to know it brought him pause or perhaps that was just wishful thinking, in reality he’d just be disappointed that even his opinions wouldn’t stop Geralt from going through with it. When it came down to it, Geralt wanted this- he wanted it badly and he was willing to betray Jaskier to relive that high that came with it the first time. The only friend he’d ever had was better covered in his cum than free to be separate from Geralt.

With his mind made up, Geralt stroked his cock teasingly; it twitched and filled rapidly with excitement for what was to come; he squeezed the head pleasantly in praise of himself. The night was already overwhelming, Geralt’s core hummed with desire. His cock dribbled out precome straight onto his hand and he used it to drag down and slick up his cock.

Often he would indulge in tasting himself and he went to bring it to his mouth to lick it off, fully enjoying the moment but a small shuffle from the sleeping bard beside him made him stop and change the direction of his hand. He raised it close to where Jaskier’s top hung low and exposed his chest; Geralt dragged the precome covered hand through the hair there and trailed it up toward Jaskier’s neck. His fingers tangled into the chest hair on their journey, tugging only gently enough not to wake Jaskier.

Already Geralt was feeling calmer with even the smallest bit of him on Jaskier but it wouldn’t linger long and the only right thing to do was to keep going until he spilled. His hand shaking with adrenaline as it picked up speed over his cock, biting his lip to hold back a moan that would alert Jaskier to what he was doing and he subconsciously inched closer and closer to the bard until his cock was only a foot away from his peaceful face.

Geralt should’ve expected something to go wrong though; Jaskier was a fidgety sleeper most nights, this one included it would seem as he mumbled and tossed side to side, arms flailing lowly around, making Geralt have to pause in fear of Jaskier waking. Although freezing may have not been his best plan as one of the wild hands brushed Geralt right at the tip in its mission to cause as much involuntary mayhem as possible. It felt shockingly good and the pleasure startled Geralt into falling forward, consumed by the intensity of such small contact; only managing to catch himself with one arm shooting out to Jaskier’s pillow and stopping him from falling full-bodied onto the man. Awkwardly, his dick stuck out enough to smear the precome at the end over Jaskier’s cheek.

He held his breath, ready to be caught in the act.

Luck would appear to be on his side though as no such thing happened. Jaskier merely shook his head at the unexpected wet addition.

He looked beyond enticing to Geralt with his cock resting on his cheek and the slow build-up of precome glistening off it. There was no need to move and break that flawless sight; rather, Geralt used the shaven skin to rub himself across steadily. The miniscule stubble that had barely grown in had a wonderful effect as Geralt felt every graze. His movements eventually grew more sloppy the longer he continued and the head bumped into Jaskier’s nose- mild enough to not shock the bard awake but hard enough to make Geralt’s hips falter at the collision; he was already so close from just running his cock all over Jaskier but the surprise impact shook Geralt into a powerful climax.

He watched intently as ropes of white covered Jaskier’s face, from his jaw to his hair- striping his skin in Geralt’s very essence. The Witcher zeroed in on the drops stuck to Jaskier’s long eyelashes; if he just bent forward ever so slightly, he could lick it from the delicate area; his imagination wanting to run wild with unrealistic possibilities. He would only have to bend down and drag his tongue through his seed but he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself and likely rouse the other man. He was lucky with how much he’d already gotten away with, pushing it further was a risk and despite his desire to enjoy Jaskier how he was, Geralt knew that even Jaskier wouldn’t be able to miss the cum drenching his face when he woke. So it was with a heavy heart that Geralt got up to fetch the cloth to clean him up. His high from the activity already dying, the smell would last for a while but without it actually on Jaskier, it would disappear within a few hours.

Whimpering at the loss to come, Geralt scooped up a fingertip size of cum and smeared it in the one place Jaskier wouldn’t be able to see in the mirror, behind his right ear before cleaning the rest off. At least he could preserve it for a little longer, he could glance at it from behind the bard and Jaskier wouldn’t have the slightest idea it was there.

Which is where it stayed until the next night when Jaskier unknowingly washed it away when bathing.

That didn’t stop from Geralt doing it several times more while his companion slept throughout the month but eventually it became too repetitive for him, there was never enough coverage to even satisfy a Witcher’s senses and he craved for something new, something more exhilarating.

One of the days that Jaskier walked around with a bit of Geralt on him, the sun was blaringly hot and the bard’s sweat was strong enough to overpower the scent of cum. That just wouldn’t sit, Geralt had worked hard the previous night to get his seed under Jaskier’s balls without waking him and now the heat was determined to ruin all of Geralt’s efforts.

It was bad enough that it wore away on its own but now it would seem nature too was out to frustrate Geralt. He already barely ever got enough time to enjoy it and he wasn’t going to let the weather ruin his day; he’d have to take a bit of a risk to freshen it but the solution was simple enough in theory, only the execution held the real problem. He needed to re-cover Jaskier promptly, despite Jaskier being awake this time.

Drawn to his companion, he noticed the man was starting to drag behind anyway. It would be the perfect excuse for Geralt to get Jaskier up on Roach where he could be more discreet if he had any chance of completing it.

“Jaskier, you’re clearly exhausted. Come up here; don’t want you slowing us down”

If he was shocked at Geralt’s offer, he didn’t show it. Gratitude was more prominent and he thankfully accepted the offered hand that pulled him up.

Patience wasn’t Geralt’s speciality and it was only a few miles up the road that Geralt became impatient, this close, Jaskier smelt even more of sweat and it flooded the Witcher’s nostrils. There was no point waiting any longer, he wanted to cover that smell promptly.

Fortunately, Jaskier was peacefully unaware of what was happening around him as he concentrated with practicing a new song on his lute- much to the delight of Geralt who kept one hand on the reigns and drifted the other back to his lap. He popped open his trousers and lifted his cock out, half hard from just close proximity to Jaskier.

It was exhilarating; at any moment Jaskier might’ve turned around to see clearly what Geralt was doing only inches away from his back.

He began jerking off, most of his body as still as a statue bar his hand and cock. His eyes kept darting between them and the back of Jaskier’s head, without his head moving more than an inch up to quickly glance. It was panic inducing which only made it that much more agonisingly hot. He wanted to be able to be loud and free and yet the quietness required brought a level of secrecy that made his cock twitch.

The strokes were short to stop his clenched hand from bumping into Jaskier but it wasn’t about dragging out masturbating to Geralt, it was all about the end result.

He might’ve not wanted to bump into Jaskier but it didn’t stop him from edging forward just enough to move his cock’s tip to slide down Jaskier’s doublet, a light touch completely unfelt by Jaskier but visually appealing enough for Geralt to accidentally let out a short moan.

He should’ve had better control than that but even felling that much closer to Jaskier seemed to send him wild. Panic encased him for his stupid mistake; Jaskier would have definitely heard that. He bit his lip so hard that he’s sure it drew blood.

He stopped playing the lute abruptly and the man’s head tried to swivel around both ways to try and get a look in Geralt’s direction, only unable to fully turn because of said lute in his lap and leaving him twisting comically in his seat and consequently, rubbing his back against Geralt’s cock. “Geralt?”

At least he didn’t sound angry, just confused which meant he probably hadn’t realised what was happening. It was an obvious moan of pleasure and yet, Jaskier appeared to have full trust in him- unlikely to even comprehend what Geralt was doing without fully seeing it.

“It’s nothing, Jaskier. Stop fidgeting-” Gods, he needed Jaskier to stop moving before he made him cum. “- you’re going to fall off.” It came out a little harsh but Geralt was in a delicate situation, one that he couldn’t take any chances at.

There’s was a moment of unsurety where neither moved, broke when Jaskier actually turned back around to face forward. Geralt couldn’t believe he was getting away with it, such loyal faith coming from Jaskier, and the extreme rush that came with it was addicting. Even on the precipice of getting caught, Geralt started his strokes back up, now with vigour; even more determined to see it through.

“Well your nothing didn’t sound like nothing and you’re acting weirder than normal. Tense and far grumpier which is difficult for you to do, naturally moody as you are” Jaskier seemed more annoyed at being told off for fidgeting and already sounded like his mind was drifting elsewhere, Geralt knew the dramatic bard would have put up much more of a fight if he was actually angry but Geralt couldn’t leave his comments unanswered for fear of the silence building to suspicion.

“I was-” _just masturbating to cover you in my cum_ “-commenting on your music, it just shocked me that you wrote a good line” Speaking out of his ass was not Geralt’s forte but complimenting Jaskier- even in a joking backhanded way- was a guaranteed way to distracted the man.

More confident that he could continue as Jaskier prattled on about how rude Geralt can be sometimes but in the same breath, having no trouble speaking highly of his own music ability now that it had been pointed out. Geralt picked up speed with his hand, his cock was throbbing, practically begging for release and his hand was beginning to ache from keeping it at such an awkward angle. It didn’t stop him from continuing, working through the obstacles; he was so close, could feel beads of sweat drip down his forehead from wanting to cum so badly.

He was angling himself to spurt right onto Jaskier’s back when the man broke through his thoughts at last minute.

“You know you can openly compliment me without saying something mean. _Yes, Jaskier. That’s good Jaskier._ Such simple things that wouldn’t kill you to say once in a while”

That voice was magnificent to here while he was masturbating and Geralt’s hips stuttered as he finally came, ribbons of his seed splashing onto the sweaty and clothed back of his -awake- friend.

The friend who had just given him the perfect opportunity to speak through his climax.

“Yes, Jaskier. Gods, so good Jaskier!” His voice almost cracked as the final bits of cum shot out and stole any further breath he had to speak. He doubted he’d be able to scream out for Jaskier again if he wanted; still, once was enough to let him picture Jaskier quivering under the praise. His head fell forward from exhaustion, careful not to brush against Jaskier, even monsters never managed to tire him as much as this did.

Head down and deep breaths, he nearly missed Jaskier’s reply.

“Ha ha. Mock me all you want but a true artist doesn’t let such things get in his way”

Geralt let a huffed laugh in relief, his heart slowing down that he was no longer in danger and from the excitement and joy of just being round Jaskier; who now smelled once more like he belonged to Geralt and most of his back was covered to prove it. Geralt would have to do the washing that night and as soon as they made camp.

Knowing he could get away with it in broad daylight, Geralt became more daring after that. The summer days provided many opportunities to unsuspiciously offer Jaskier a ride on Roach and if sometimes Geralt spent all that time picturing Jaskier riding his cock too- being coated in his cum from the inside out- that was nobody’s business but Geralt’s.

He stretched out how long he spent on working his cock on those days to see how much he could get away with. Jaskier hardly ever looked back when talking, too busy getting distracted by everything around them but when he did occasionally turn, Geralt was more practised in covering his cock inconspicuously between his hand and Jaskier’s back to the point where he could get away with squishing it close and Jaskier thinking nothing of it, while Geralt thought the world of getting to feel Jaskier down most of his cock.

The clothes were a good way of inconspicuously drenching Jaskier but Geralt even built up slowly exposing more of Jaskier’s skin to get it on, inching up Jaskier chemise more each attempt. Small drops of cum splatting onto it and left there afterwards to soak into him and his clothes.

Jaskier was happily oblivious to the actions of his companion and it just made Geralt bolder.

A noticeable occasion was when he lifted up Jaskier’s clothes enough, just before it tugged on Jaskier, to get a large portion of his semen on him. It was the only time that Jaskier noticed something was amiss.

The heat had become a blessing in brushing over it normally with vague lies about it being the cause of any oddities, many times Jaskier merely complained thinking it was sweat when in reality it was Geralt but he for once, he couldn’t use that excuse due to such a large amount of sudden sticky substance.

Jaskier had questioned if there were something on his back instantly, hand stretching back to try and get a feel of whatever it was but Geralt’s quick reflexes allowed him to grab his wrist fast to prevent him from feeling it. And even quicker thinking helped him convince the bard it was meant to be there- telling tales of how he came across some lotion that protected humans from the sun and it was merely that which was plastered on Jaskier’s back.

Geralt even rubbed it in to keep up the act and he nearly came again right there from doing so. His cum was smeared all over the bard, further up than he’d ever managed before and Jaskier let out content sounds at the feeling, so clueless at what he was enjoying. Geralt was beyond lucky that such lies worked.

To cement it further, Geralt played shy and embarrassed at being caught ‘caring’, something Jaskier was susceptible to and Jaskier was putty in his hands after that as he sympathetically believed Geralt truly did just want to help him and his lack of social skills was the only reason he didn’t communicate it well before, the softened man believed every word out of Geralt’s mouth and it was intoxicating.

To Geralt’s amazement, he could freely carry a bottle of his diluted cum around with him from then on, specifically on hot days and no questions would be asked, just gratitude as Jaskier thanked him for being so caring. Unknowingly thanking Geralt from rubbing his cum all over him, willing to lift up his clothes up for his thoughtful friend as he smeared it all over Jaskier, and when he wanted to, he got his cock out behind Jaskier and outright masturbated onto him.

It was fair to say Geralt spent most of those days half hard throughout.

And after those long days travelling, Jaskier would often ask for a bath at the inn when they arrived to wash away the heat. He loved the luxury and making the most of it when he could; unsuspectingly washing away Geralt’s scent once more.

On a particular night when Geralt had plastered a little too much cum onto Jaskier, the bard complained about being sticky all day, making Geralt’s cock twitch each time. The bard thought it was just a by-product of the extra hot day and when he couldn’t get it all off on his own, he asked Geralt for a hand to wash his back where he couldn’t reach.

“Bards aren’t made for such weather, Geralt. I feel disgusting; it’s bloody rude if you ask me”

“I don’t think the sun can be intentionally rude, Jaskier” amused at the prospect of Jaskier wanting to argue with Mother Nature as he poured water over Jaskier’s back, disheartened as he watched the last remnants of his cum washing away into the bath.

“Well you wouldn’t know, you lucky bastard, unable to feel the heat as much as a humble bard such as myself”

Geralt could tell Jaskier was gearing up for a dramatic monologue and opted to let it fall into the background. It was better to let him get it out of his system for the both of them.

Although with such free time to think as he washed Jaskier, Geralt’s mind started to wander. Before him laid a perfect opportunity to try out a new way of covering the bard in his scent, so many times before it would disappear after Jaskier cleaned but he was presented with the possibility to keep him coated. If he pretended to keep helping Jaskier, he could snuggle up to the man in his sleep later and bury his nose in the bards hair, only to be able to enjoy his salty smell with the bard and let it carry him off to sleep.

Jaskier normally liked to sit in baths until his skin wrinkled, claiming he was trying to make the most out of his coin, perfect for Geralt to take his time in working himself up.

“Let me wash your hair, Jaskier” Casual and calm, nothing to worry Jaskier about and he was greeted with a happy agreement before the man continued his background noise.

He made as little as noise as he could while pulling his cock out, it was almost routine now to do this behind Jaskier, the difference this time is he stood up fully so his member was level to the top of Jaskier’s head.

His head fell backwards and eyes closed as he caressed himself, driven by the image of Jaskier soon covered in white once more. The heat in the air was nothing compared to that in his hand and he found his hips automatically thrusting forward to meet the clasp. His other hand snaked up to cup his balls, they were so full and ached to be empty, helped by a tender massage from himself.

Jaskier was humming in the bath in front of him and Geralt could hear the splashing as Jaskier rubbed oils over his arms with the hands that Geralt dreamed to be wrapped around his cock. If he concentrated enough, he could imagine Jaskier was doing that then and there. His voice was close enough to fool his brain into picturing it.

Gods, that skilful throat would be so good around his cock too and he’d make Jaskier hum then as well to feel the vibrations travel up his cock. He’d cum so hard down Jaskier’s throat, the man would probably choke but wouldn’t spit it out, he’d swallow it and when Geralt kissed him, he’d be able to taste himself on Jaskier’s tongue.

He hurriedly lifted his hand from his balls to fist it into his mouth as he came, eyes scrunched closed as it landed in Jaskier’s hair.

He should’ve perhaps concentrated more on the real Jaskier than his imagination though as his aim was off and drops of his cum dripped forward from Jaskier’s hair onto his face.

“Geralt, what is that?”

Geralt froze as Jaskier dragged a finger through the white lines down his face and brought it to his nose to sniff.

Geralt stood cock still out and with no reply as Jaskier turned around, face in shock and getting paler. “Is this what I think it is?” whispered, unsure and still the Witcher did nothing as Jaskier hastily lifted a hand up to his hair to get an even larger lump, bringing it down to stare at incomprehensively before gagging.

Geralt couldn’t look as those watering eyes levelled with his cock, putting all the pieces together in certainty and landing on Geralt’s face. Jaskier’s eyes were full of betrayal and disgust; but Geralt had no defence, he was foolish and got too carried away and now Jaskier had seen it all, there was no other explanation for why his cock was hanging out and Jaskier was unwantedly covered in cum.

Jaskier brought his clean hand up to his mouth, trying to rationalise what was happening. There was no rational reason; it was obvious what Geralt had done. He gagged again.

Jaskier felt tears roll down his face by the time he got the courage to speak once more, shaky as it was “Geralt, please tell me this isn’t happening?”

“Jaskier, I-” but nothing came and the silence was damning of itself.

“Fuck!” Jaskier frantically tried to claw all the cum out of his hair, missing plenty and splashing his arms down heavy in anger and defeat when it felt like there was no end. The tears flowed freely and fast and Geralt inched forward to help, only for Jaskier to flinch back and protectively lift his hands to keep the man away. “Don’t come near me!”

“It’s not what it seems”

“Like fuck it is! You- you- this is your cum on me, Geralt! How could you just do that” Jaskier was panicking, his closest friend doing something so disgusting was sickening. It made a pit in his stomach open and it was dark and dooming. He wanted to shrink away.

And worst of all, everything started to add up in his mind, the months of Geralt acting weird, the strangely kind sun blocker which was always stickier than Jaskier thought it should be, Geralt desperately wanting to be the one to wash his clothes. Oh what a fool he had been for believing every word Geralt said.

He was going to throw up.

Jaskier grabbed onto the edge of the metal tub just in time to lift his head over and vomit straight onto the floor.

His snot and tears dripping down with his sick and mixing together onto the floor and still, it wasn’t as gross to him as Geralt’s betrayal.

“Get out” He weakly begged when the last of his energy left him “please, get out. I can’t look at you again”

Geralt had no leg to stand on, but he still hesitated before leaving his once friend, picking up his belongings and shutting the door behind him. Jaskier knew and there was no going back. Geralt couldn’t even say he regretted it, deep down he horribly was more frustrated that he wouldn’t be able to smell that sweet scent of Jaskier covered in his semen again.

The wood doing nothing to block out the wails of Jaskier the other side and the heaving that followed.

Geralt walked away.


End file.
